


Dean and Sam Bingo

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Here is my card for the Dean and Sam Bingo!  Fills will be linked here as they are posted.  Let me know if you have any requests!





	Dean and Sam Bingo

Stanford!Sam - 

Mutual Pining - 

Fake Dating - 

Father's/Mother's Day - 

Adopting a Pet - 

Spanking - [2+2=3 Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20122852%2Fchapters%2F47738800%23workskin&t=NmUzZDExNjI1MTNmZWIwOTBlMjk4MDkyMTQxYmUzMzZmNTVkNjA4Nywzak9yUWlKRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186591307602%2Ftwo-plus-two-equals-three-masterlist&m=1)

Artist!AU - 

Trope Reversals - 

Valentine's Day - 

Aftercare - [2+2=3 Ch 7](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187124236574/2-2-3-chapter-seven)

Masturbation - [2+2=3 Ch 3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20122852%2Fchapters%2F47806840&t=OWQ5NjdjNGQzMmUxMmQ0NzkyOTEzYzEwYTg4NDZmNDBiODllOTNjZSwzak9yUWlKRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186591307602%2Ftwo-plus-two-equals-three-masterlist&m=1)

Medical!AU - [Beginning to Look Up](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184440283060/beginning-to-look-up)

Free Space - [2+2=3 Ch 11](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187333449964/2-2-3-chapter-eleven)

Friends with Benefits - 

Vamp!Dean - 

Babysitter - [Sitting, Crying, and Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614304)

Demiromantic - 

Enemies to Lovers - 

Prison!AU - 

Teasing/Overstimulation - [2+2=3 Ch 6](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20122852%2Fchapters%2F48053455&t=Y2RkZjQ2YjY3NjY4MWQzZjA3MDNiNTM0MmNiNDE4NjM3NzMwODFiYSwzak9yUWlKRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186591307602%2Ftwo-plus-two-equals-three-masterlist&m=1)

Mystery - 

Romantic Evening - [Time for a Break](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184604708312/time-for-a-break)

Soulmates - 

Wing Kink - 

Mafia Boss!AU - 


End file.
